


Tarnished Silver.

by FALSEGamaliel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALSEGamaliel/pseuds/FALSEGamaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is at a weak moment of his relationship with El when he meets Prudence Van Alen.  Sassy, educated, and beautiful, Louis thinks that he might have found his second chance.  His Better Than than whatever he has right now.  But letting go isn’t easy, especially when the girl you’ve loved for three years unexpectedly tightens the rope she’d been slowly letting go of.  It's never an easy choice, between the love that you do know, and the love that you never wanted. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he whispers, resting his hand on hers.  And she knows this is it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So am I,” she tells him.  Sorry that she ever met him, that she ever let him get inside her heart and under her skin.  Sorry that she ever thought he was worth it.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry that she never took the chance to tell him that she loved him.  </p>
<p>“So am I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you love two people at the same time, choose the second.  Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second.” - Johnny Depp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished Silver.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an extended summary and a small intro to Prudence, nothing spectacular.

_“I need you to leave, Pru,” he told her softly, blue eyes cast down._ It's a rare moment, _she thinks,_ when Louis Tomlinson can't even look at you. _“I just … me and El are fixing things, now,” it almost sounds like he’s pleading with her. Trying to get her to understand, and unfortunately, she does.   “But we can't do that if you stay here,” he finishes._

_“Are you doing this because she told you to, or because you actually want me gone?” it's amazing how steady her voice is, considering she feels like she’s breaking inside. For once, she thankful of her upbringing and the steel control it gave her over herself._

_“I want you to leave,” he says after a moment. She knows he’s lying. Louis had never been a good liar, and that fact had yet to change. “Okay,” she nods. She doesn’t want to leave, but she can give him that much. She can give him back the girlfriend he wanted, even if it meant she lost._

_“You don’t have to go far,” he says, finally looking up at her with a weak smile, “You can still see the boys and everyone, just … not me. Not until I get everything figured out with El, and then you can come back,” it's a hopeful lie, one that he might believe, or might not._

_“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” she lies. She’s not going to stay here, in London, where all their memories can haunt her, laugh at her as she walks away from the only person she’s ever felt herself around. She won't be able to stay. Or visit the boys, even, and have to deal with their sympathetic looks and unsure words about how good Louis and Eleanor are doing now._

_It's amazing, really. When they’d met, Louis had been tinkering on the edge of giving up on Eleanor, and he’d fallen straight into her. she’d picked him up, dusted him off, held him while he cried, encouraged him to fight for the girl that he wanted._

And wasn’t he taking her advice to heart, _she thought snidely,_ he only had to get rid of her to do it.

_“I’m sorry,” he whispers, resting his hand on hers. And she knows this is it._

_“So am I,” she tells him. Sorry that she ever met him, that she ever let him get inside her heart and under her skin. Sorry that she ever thought he was worth it. Sorry that she never took the chance to tell him that she loved him._

_“So am I.”_

 

* * *

 

“What are we going to do about Jael?” she asked, quickening her pace to keep up with her mother, her little two inch heels clicking in tandem with her mother’s Prada.

“Nothing at all,” Sera replied, one corner of her naturally plush lips tucked up in an inviting smile.

 

“Nothing?” she questioned, a little too loudly, if the look Sera gave her was anything to go by, “Mom, we can’t just do nothing.  She’s your daughter, and the doctors -” Pru cut off rapidly as her mother spun on her heel, giving her a cold smile.  

 

“I know you were close to Jael, Prudence, and for your sake, I’m sorry that this happened,” she doesn’t look sorry at all, “But Jael ceased being my daughter the minute she married that good for nothing husband of her’s,” Sera’s face softens, and she places a comforting hand on Pru’s face.  “You have to let this go,” Sera whispers quietly.  

 

“She was my sister,” Pru begs, her bottom lip trembling as she repressed the tears that desperately wanted to fall.  

 

“No,” Sera tells her, “She was never a sister, Prudence.  She was a bad example, and she almost ruined you.”

 

Jael Agusta Van Alen died when Prudence was eight years old.  There was no mention of her in the newspapers, and the family never mourned her passing.  Pru once heard her mother say to her father that it was payback for marrying against their wishes.  

 

Prudence was eight when she told herself that no matter what, she’d always do what her mother told her, because she didn’t ever want to be another forgotten child in the Van Alen family.  

 

It wasn’t until ten years later when she met Louis Tomlinson that she realized Jael had the right idea.  

It took a year for Prudence to change her mind, and by then, it was too late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a little work in progress, that I honestly didn't want to post here... but onedirectionfanfiction.com is having a hissy fit at the moment and wont work, so. Here will do.


End file.
